wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cool Guy
Lord Hater's next invasion is put on hold when he joins Emperor Awesome, where he starts acting like a party-loving dude like him. This results in Peepers being left out, as he tries to do the invasion himself. Episode Summary Lord Hater and Commander Peepers are in the Skullship having fun "planning out" their next invasion of a colorful planet with mini action versions of themselves. However, it gets interrupted by Emperor Awesome who crashed the ship with his limo ship leaving a huge hole and mess in the Skullship. This angers Hater and he tells Awesome that he was going to pay with pain (and money from his insurance state by Peepers), but Awesome says that he just wants to hang out with Hater because he finds him cool now. This surprises and pleases Hater and he goes hang out with Awesome, calling Peepers to come along, too. However, Awesome disapproves, leaving Peepers left behind to clean up the mess and fix the toys, much to his dismay. In Emperor Awesome's ship, Awesome gives Hater a new makeover with now Hater wearing a leather jacket, a hat with Awesome's symbol, and sunglasses. They have lots of fun and do cool things like carving a moon statute of themselves, bike stunts, hanging out with hot women, picking on nerdy aliens, etc. While he is having fun, Hater tries to call Peepers to join them, but Awesome doesn't allow him to. Back at the Skullship, after cleaning up the mess and fixing it up the toys, Peepers tries many times to call Hater about the invasion, but Hater either doesn't hear him, or doesn't pick up the phone. This saddens Peepers, but causes him to realize something: Lord Hater never cared about taking over planets, he just cares about being popular. Realizing this, Peepers decides to conquer the planet himself with the Watchdog army. Back with Hater and Awesome, Hater is looking at all the pictures of him and Awesome doing cool stuff together on the phone. Hater tells Awesome he wants to do it again, but Awesome said things get lame after a while and unless Hater comes up with something cool, he's going to call it a day. Not wanting to stop hanging out with Awesome, Hater sees Peepers move in on the colorful planet, and gets an idea. On the colorful bubbly planet, the Skullship lands, and the Watchdogs come out with Peepers yelling out that their planet is now under his control. Unknowingly to Peepers, the limo ship is arrives with Hater and Awesome. Awesome jumps down to pick on Peepers much to Hater's discomfort. Awesome, along with the aliens, starting laughing at Peepers, calling him a nerd, pipsqueak, and cute. However, when Peepers gets down, he trips and lands on his face which causes the aliens to laugh at him even more. Peepers says that he doesn't care if he is called a nerd, because nerds use their brains to set goals for themselves and figure out ways to achieve them and one day, Awesome will wake up to find that he has no friends, ugly clothes, and as a villain, he's a failure (all of which is true). At first, Awesome seems to feel bad, and walks up to Peepers saying that dorks like him are good for something... they make "awesome punching bags." Before Awesome can beat him up, Hater gets furious, and yells out that nobody picks on Peepers but him, flies down, and beats up Awesome instead. Back at the Skullship, Hater and Peepers are hanging out with each other again and re-acting the fight scene with Hater and Awesome with their mini versions of themselves. Then Wander shows up (with his toy version) and interrupts, which leads Hater to "chase" him, and with Peepers and Sylvia (with her toy version) just sighing. Transcript End Credits Gallery Memorable Quotes TBA Background Information Trivia Continuity Errors Allusions Production Information * This episode was originally revealed on Zap2it. International premieres * November 21, 2015 (Disney Channel Canada) * February 13, 2016 (Disney XD Turkey) Cast * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers * Sam Riegel as Emperor Awesome References Category:Incomplete summaries Category:Lord Hater Category:Commander Peepers Category:Emperor Awesome